Good bye, Craig
by LifeofAWhovian
Summary: "Because I love you." he said, stepping forward and grabbing Craig arms, making sure that he was facing him.   Basically it's 'Closing Time' but told differently.


"Because I love you." he said, stepping forward and grabbing Craig arms, making sure that he was facing him.

"You love me?"

"Yes, Craig. It's you. It's always been you."

"Me?" the shock was evident in both his voice and on his face.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, but Craig was too distracted by the revelation to notice. He wrapped his arms around Craig's neck, drawing him closer, pressing their groins against each other before pointing the screwdriver at the door and locking it.

"Is that so surprising?" There was a small smile plastered on his face when the words escaped his mouth. When Craig looked back on the moment in the future he could even mistake it for a cocky one.

Craig's eyes flickered down to look at the Doctor's lips but quickly back up again, his brain trying to register if this really happening. "Doctor, are you going to kiss me?" Craig asked, his cock already twitching at the thought. He would never admit it to anyone but he used to day dream what it would be like to feel the Time Lords lips pressed against his own.

"Yes, Craig. Yes, I am. Would you like that? Bit out of practice, but I've had some wonderful feedback." The groan that escaped Craig's throat was enough to make the Doctor not regret when he smashed his lips against the man in front of him.

It was a heated kiss; one filled with desperate need, filled with sexual tension that needed to be solved that very instant or the world itself would explode.

Some time between the kiss, the Doctor had backed up Craig against the door he had just locked, the mans hands in his dark brown hair. Whatever thoughts were in his head on how many hours he had left escaped his mind when he felt Craig's erection pressing against his through the fabric - and he was pretty sure Craig could feel his too.

Craig broke away from the kiss first, gasping for breathe. The Doctor took this to his advantage and kissed across his jaw, making his way towards his neck. "Doctor." Craig groaned, throwing his head back against the wall.

The Doctor, loving the way his name sounded coming from Craig, licked the side of his neck and moaned at the taste that filled his mouth. Salty yet sweet; but distinctly the taste of Craig.

The Doctor moved one of his hands to the front of Craig's pants and cupped him, squeezing his now straining erection that wanted desperately to be touched. When he felt Craig thrust his hips into his hand he moved his lips to his ear and whispered huskily "Do you want me to continue, Craig? "

Unable to make a sound, the human nodded his head furiously. He wasn't certain he could get the words out even if he had wanted to.

The Doctor made eye contact with Craig's before he unbuttoned his jeans, the quiet pop that signalled that it was one step closer to having the Doctor's hand around his cock made Craig bite his lip. The sound of his zipper being undone lazily filled the room next, "God, Doctor! Please! I need you." He groaned out.

The Doctor chuckled before reaching into Craig's boxers and wrapping his rough hand around the erect cock. The feel of the Doctor's hand around him made him gasp and thrust his hips forward again, wanting more - more friction.

The Doctor watched as Craig closed his eyes and a loud _thunk_ was emitted when his head was thrown back again and hit the wood. "More." he murmured as pleasure overtook his body. The Doctor smirked and started to move his hand.

Craig was already slick, which made it easier for the Doctor. He placed his forehead against Craig's and closed his eyes, continuing to stroke, and listened to his laboured breathing.

"Faster!" He groaned out again, now moving his hips to meet the Doctor's hand. The Doctor groaned too at Craig's order and obliged, milking more lovely sounds from the human pressed against the door.

"Doctor! I'm close. Don't - " A moan escaped Craig's lips and he bucked up into the Doctor's hand again "Don't stop. Oh please don't stop."

The Doctor opened his eyes, wanting to watch Craig unravel before him. Knowing that he was causing this, his actions, _him,_ it was the most exciting experience and he wouldn't miss it for the world.

Craig was beautiful. His eyes were screwed shut, lips parted and his hair all a mess. The Doctor didn't want it to end, he would gladly fuck Craig against this door for hours but it couldn't happen and he knew that.

The Doctor snuck his hand towards Craig's arse and slipped it inside his boxers. Craig's eyes opened and when they met the Doctor's he couldn't help but wish that time could stop so they could be together longer. His eyes were clouded with lust but the Doctor could also see the curiosity in them, wondering he was doing.

The Doctor smiled coyly and before Craig could say anything he felt one of the Doctor's fingers make its way into him and hit his prostate direct on.

"Come for me, Craig."

Craig screamed out his release at the sudden pleasure, not caring who heard him shout out the Time Lord's name. At the moment he was in pure bliss; the Doctor's hand continued to pump him until he was fully finished and he felt the finger pull out.

The Doctor supported Craig's body when he went limp. He knew he couldn't stay any longer, if he did he would be changing history and his death was made to happen.

"Good bye, Craig." he said when the two of them were on the floor, Craig nearly asleep. The Doctor wasn't sure if Craig even heard him but he made his leave, knowing that he would never see the man again.

* * *

><p>I know, I know! I'm a horrible person. But I started writing this ever since Closing Time was released - yes, that long ago! But, sadly, my laptop wouldn't turn on a few days later and I never got the chance to finish it...that is until now.<p>

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
